Back To December
by missmoknat
Summary: OC Contest inside, will pick winners next Friday! Please be creative! :  They were always meant to be but everything changes. Will he ever forgive her? Not a Kendall/Logan story! Please read and review! :


Chapter 1: Dear Logan

AN: I wrote this letter from what Kimberly feels, you see six different letters that she has written to him but never mailed it to him. This became my idea to write the letters and show it first. The next chapter will be about the past. Sorry for the late update college life is pretty hectic! But I will try to update soon! :)

_Aug. 14, 2014_

_Dear Logan,_

_It has been two weeks since you cheated on me. It is weird of how much I am in love with but then you repay me by cheating on me with my ex best friend Camille. Do you think why I ever left without an goodbye? I missed Shelby and James wedding because of what you did to me. When I ran off to New York my life changed when I found out that I am pregnant with your child. Do you even miss me or do you even think of me now? My heart is still broken of what you did to me but don't worry Logan I won't desert our child at all I will be the best mother I can be to our child. I never knew how much I am in love with you until you cheated on me. My heart is still yours, I think it would be hard for me to fall in love again, but thank you for everything Logan even if you broke my heart to a million of pieces but I am not regretting that I am still in love with you. I don't know when I am returning to Hollywood, New York is my city. I will miss you but I know you won't miss me. Have a good life with Camille but I know you will regret what you did to me._

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

_Jan. 10, 2015_

_Dear Logan,_

_It is the sixth month of my pregnancy and today I found out the gender of our baby... and it is a girl! I thought of so many names to name our unknown baby girl I love a lot of names like Rochelle Marie, Lakelyn Ann, Leigh Penelope, or Katelyn May but my favorite is Leigh Penelope. I chose Leigh Penelope because you would of wanted to name our daughter that. My parents and your parents are really excited to hear that I am having a baby girl! They are already buying baby stuff for our baby girl, my brother and sister are really excited they are decorating the play room and the baby's room. Shelby and James have been visiting ever since they came back from their honeymoon and being the best friend of both of them I am really happy they got their happy ending. I never seen Shelby and James this happy before, I going to name them our baby girl's god parents along with Kendall, Janelle, Carlos, and my new best friend Noelle. In a few months the world will be introduced to our baby girl and it is the best 20th birthday present that I can ever receive._

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

_Feb. 14, 2015_

_Dear Logan,_

_I am now 20 years old and seven months pregnant! Wow I never believed that I will be this young to have a child. But then I always wanted to be like my mother to have a love story like she has with my father. One of the best love stories that I love to hear over and over again for some reason. I always wanted that for our baby girl to see the love we had for each other but the love you had for me was it all a lie for was it that you were just using me to get Camille jealous? Well congrats it worked didn't it? You and Camille are now boyfriend and girlfriend well at least you are happy right? I am strictly on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy the doctor is worried about me and the baby because I keep working out to much I might hurt the baby, so I am listening to the doctor. I'm not sad that I am on bed rest because I do want our baby to be strong and healthy. Until next time._

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

_April 15, 2015_

_Dear Logan,_

_After 17 hours of labor, I finally gave birth to our beautiful baby girl Leigh Penelope Matthews-Mitchell, she is truly beautiful Logan. James told me that she looks like me but to tell you the truth she has your beautiful smile, your gorgeous eyes, and your cute nose. I never thought that I would be crying when I gave birth to her but she reminds me of you in many ways. I wish that I can call you and tell you everything but you are truly happy with Camille right? I didn't want to ruin or get in the way of your guys relationship. It is still funny that Carlos has not opened his mouth of telling you about my pregnancy, I remember I told him he can tell you but if you came running to me telling me that you wanted to be with me because I had your baby I knew that you would do the right thing. I never have the guts to send you the letters that I have written to you because I know you won't read them. I am pursuing my dreams to become a model soon, Tyra Banks wants me to model for Calvin Kline and Victoria Secret! I can't believe I will be living my dream pretty soon._

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

_June 12, 2015_

_Dear Logan,_

_I bumped into you in Times Square yesterday but you didn't see me. You were with Camille the both of you seemed so happy together. I was with Leigh and Noelle, I was pretty scared of you seeing Leigh and me but I wasn't because you didn't seem to look in front of you at all. But I am not mad, as long you are happy. Leigh is growing each day and week I am pretty sure she is looking like you each day. Her smile is like yours and it makes me cry because I remember everything we had together but I want to know was our relationship a lie? Do you ever see my name in magazines and ever think what had happened to me? You won't get to see Leigh's picture or name in the magazines because I want our daughter to live a normal life with paparazzi's._

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

_Dec. 25, 2015_

_Dear Logan,_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, this will be my last letter to you. Leigh is now eight months old and she is the cutest baby that anyone has ever seen. I am spending my winter vacation in Hollywood in the Palm Woods, you are off spending Christmas with Camille and her family. Your family are really excited to spend Christmas with Leigh, including your mom and dad! They have spent the whole entire day with Leigh and it made me smile that I didn't hide this secret from them. They are pretty sad that you won't get to know your daughter maybe when I am ready to tell you but when I try to tell you or call you I don't have the guts or the nerve to do it because I know you are truly happy with Camille. I am still single and maybe love was never meant for me, I am truly happy with Leigh and where my life is headed and I know you are also truly happy where you life is heading too. You have found your forever maybe I was just the replacement but to tell you the truth it is done and over with right? Well have a good Christmas and New Year. _

_Kimberly Love Matthews_

AN: Read and Review! What do you guys think of the letters? This is the prologue of the story! Chapter 1 will be up soon! :)


End file.
